Requiem for the Dead
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: After Hayate’s Death, Yugao is fueled by a morbid desire for vengeance. Unable to control this passion, Yugao is falling into a chasm of insanity, but one man will not let her fall. Can Kakashi help Yugao regain her ANBU pride as well as reclaim her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem for the Dead**

**Chapter 1:The Dream**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own this plot.

**Summary:** After Hayate's Death, Yugao is fueled by her morbid desire for vengeance. Unable to control this passion, Yugao is falling into a chasm of insanity, but one man will not let her fall. Can Kakashi help Yugao regain her pride as an ANBU as well as reclaim her life? YugaoXKakashi

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction based on Kakashi. I am a major fan of the ANBU, especially Yugao, but I never really imagined that I would write a fanfiction on her. I have very strong emotions for the love between Hayate and Yugao, but I wish to continue Yugao's life and match her up with Kakashi. I have never written a fanfiction with Kakashi as any major character, so please bear with me. If you feel that I am making any character uncharacteristic, please PM me, and I will attempt to modify his/her character until they are perfect. I will thank the reader's ahead of time for reading this fanfiction.

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_

* * *

_Rage…_

_Rage often consumes the soul,__  
Steals their dignity,  
Corrupts their mind._

_Rage fuels their vengeance,  
__Blinds their reason,  
Warps their judgement._

_As rage engulfs their soul,  
can you just watch;  
in horror?  
Or in a morbid joy?_

_You cannot watch._

_You are helpless as a new-born,  
Yet you still strive to aid them._

_Their rage has blinded them,  
Yet you force them to see._

_Their rage has stolen their dignity,  
And yet you run to fetch it._

_Their rage has corrupted their soul,  
And yet you attempt to cleanse it with your blood and sweat._

_They have fallen in a chasm of their own hatred,__  
And yet you grab their blistered wrist,  
And delay their departure;__Hoping that they may see the light,  
Hoping that you may save them._

_Hold onto that hope_

_Pray that it may save them_

_And that your love will prevail._

* * *

Tick Tock Tick Toc Tick Tock Tick…

The rhythmic sounds of a nearby clock resonated in the dreary hospital room.

Tick Tock Tick Toc Tick Tock Tick…

The room was grey and cold, with two small flickering candles giving off an obscured light, creating nameless shadows from the occupants of the room. The cold damp room was no ordinary room – it was a dungeon-hospital. The door was locked, by not an ordinary lock, but one that responded solely to the chakra of the ANBU guards. The hospital bed was creaky and small with lengths of white cloth wrapped around the knobs at the foot of the bed, as the bed's head kissed one of the grey walls. The small cloths wrapped around their victim's appendages, ensuring no escape. A violet haired female ANBU by the name of Uzuki Yugao stared blankly at the ceiling with her dazed grey eyes, as she lay in her bed - immobile. Her mind was being bombarded by countless mental intruders that she was by now rendered helpless. A fellow ANBU colleague with a bird mask sat on a stool beside Yugao, rubbing her hand compassionately in a futile attempt to calm the violet haired ANBU.

"Yugao-chan, are you sure you want to try this again?" The bird-masked ANBU asked worriedly.

The violet haired ANBU mumbled incoherent phrases as if possessed by some fiend. The psychologically excruciating pain that clawed at her psyche had rendered her numb and lethargic.

"N-no…P-pain…" Yugao's voice faltered.

The bird-masked ANBU understood Yugao's turmoil. He understood her pain and her ANBU pride. He could read that she yearned to be free from the disease that gnawed at her mind, feeding voraciously at her vengeful spirit – subtly gaining control of her body and soul. "Then I will use the sleeping technique again; however, if you fall into the same havoc dream as the last six, we may need to find some other treatment."

A grim smile appeared on the patient's face. Her eyes glowed with a dull tint. "Please."

The ANBU nodded and placed his gloved hands to form a hand seal. Soundlessly, he murmured the sleeping jutsu. Like the sleepy effect of fairy dust, Yugao fell into a deep sleep…

--

An eerie forest surrounded Yugao and shadows lay at every corner. The surroundings in this dream were even more eerie than the previous six, and that was no encouraging sign. Beside her, the female ANBU recognised her four other squad members – a tiger-masked ANBU, a bird-masked ANBU, a dog-masked ANBU and a mouse-masked ANBU.

"We're ready to begin the mission, Neko-san (Ms. Cat)" The dog-masked ANBU announced as he tightened the strap around his glove.

The ANBU ranks did not address each other with their real names, but rather, they gave each other codenames. In this case, the squadron addressed each other by the animal on their mask. The codenames go as follows: the Tiger-masked ANBU is Tora, the Bird-masked ANBU is Tori, the Dog-masked ANBU is Inu, and the Mouse-masked ANBU is Nezumi.

Yugao was at a lost for words. This dream was playing out to be the same scenario as _that_ day – the day where she was wounded by a poisonous dart that causes its victim to succumb to a devastating, psychologically damaging genjutsu that thrives like a parasite. Yugao's sleeping technique treatment was supposed to help remove the poison from her system; however, after six tries, there appeared to be no light at the end of the tunnel.

Each time the sleeping technique was used, Yugao's dreams would worsen. Yugao yearned to end the treatments as the mental damage was becoming too much to bear, but she felt that she would be letting down her team-mates if she did not try out every possible cure for the poison.

_The poison continued to claw at her psyche._

Mindlessly, Yugao directed her squadron members, unconsciously following the same commands of _that_ day. It was a while before she noticed that the trees appeared to be attempting to abduct her, reaching out from their position with their long bark hands. They were whispering to each other – planning, scheming, watching. The trees spoke with a long lost ancient tongue, forgotten by the humans. This ominous atmosphere sent a shiver down the ANBU's back; however, Yugao continued to move forward.

Unexpectedly, the scene in front of her warped, as if a portal back to the past had opened. It was drawing Yugao into its vortex as if it had a gravitational pull. It was a black hole in the midst of this uncanny forest.

She was swallowed whole by the monstrous portal.

--

The portal spat out the violet-haired ANBU as if it had coughed out a fur ball. Yugao found herself in a cavernous tunnel. It was dark, with only a few torches hanging from the walls. Yugao suspiciously glanced from side-to-side and lo and behold! An exit could be seen on both sides. There was a light at the end of the tunnel! Thank God!

Yugao was about to decide which exit to use as an escape route when she unexpectedly heard the sound of battle from her left side. Quickly, Yugao raced out to find the source of the sound.

Out in an open field Yugao found her team-mates fighting a lone renegade ninja. He was clad all in black. A mask covered his face; however, the longer she stared at the face the more the mask began to distort itself. The masked-face image was not stable in her mind, in one moment Yugao would see a blank stone white mask, and in the next moment she would be facing the devil in red and the next she would see herself with a devious smirk playing on her face. Yugao's mind felt as if it had been thrown into a blender. There were too many images appearing at the same time that her brain felt like mush… like a Brain Smoothie…

Foolishly, Yugao charged at the renegade ninja. This would be the first time that she charged at an enemy without a plan and this mistake would cost her.

--

Yugao fought to stop her body from charging forward as she knew that at this moment, Yugao would receive the deadly blow from the poisonous dart. But the violet-haired ANBU was helpless. She watched as her body charged at the renegade ninja head-on – a foolish error that no ANBU would ever make, had their mind not been corrupted by rage a strong and uncontrollable desire for vengeance.

For the first time, Yugao noticed something very peculiar about this dream she was having. How could she _watch_ her body charge at the enemy? Suddenly the female ANBU noticed that she was detached from the body that was her own. Yugao was the omniscient audience of this whole bloody scene – chained to watch the errors of her ways.

A crushing noise was suddenly heard, like that of a rib cage being snapped in two. As Yugao turned around, she had already expected the sight – the dart was jabbed into her stomach as she slit the throat of her black cloaked opponent whom had a boisterous smirk plastered on his face. _"Blood will seek blood"_ He mouthed as his chakra-covered hand plunged itself into Yugao's chest and ripped out her heart. B-bmp… B-bmp… Yugao watched as her opponent swallowed her bloody heart and felt internal ruptures bursting within her. A void lay where her heart was – a cold hollow compartment. Yugao could feel her veins constricting and dilating in an arbitrary pattern. Her internal organs felt as if they were bursting yet at the same time she felt that they were shrivelling. A burning sensation was building up within her… yet she was cold. All out chaos had erupted within her and she was left immobile.

Ker-plunk

Both Yugao's body and that of her opponent fell to the floor with a loud resonance that rang through out the surroundings.

Ring.

A ringing noise could be heard in the distance… no it was the ringing that resulted from the echoing of the fall.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ringao

Ringao

Ringao

Yugao

…

"Yugao-chan!"

Yugao's eyes snapped open. Cold sweat drenched her pillow and her bangs. Yugao was once again face-to-face with Tori, her bird-masked squad member. She was back in her hospital dungeon and her head was throbbing.

"_Blood will seek blood_…" Yugao blurted out unconsciously.

"Stop saying that!" Tori exclaimed, "You've been repeating that for the past 5 minutes!!"

Yugao turned her head slowly to face Tori. "I'm sorry… I'm just not strong enough… I'm a failure…"

"You're not a failure, Yugao-chan," A deep velvety voice rung out from near the entrance of the room.

Yugao could not see the owner of the voice but could hear the man walking towards her bed.

Before Yugao could say anything, she felt a chakra-covered hand brush the bangs from her eyes and heard the soothing voice usher her to sleep. "You're not a failure Yugao-chan. Now sleep."

Obediently, Yugao's eyes closed, but not before she caught a glimpse of the man with the soothing voice. _Kakashi-sempai?_ Yugao mouthed as she fell into a dreamless sleep that was brought about by the legendary powers of the crimson eye – Sharingan.

Kakashi analysed Yugao's distressed state carefully. Black characters could be seen sprawling up Yugao's throat and arms, all delivering the same message – _Blood will seek blood … when vengeance is desired…_

Kakashi bit his lip in concern. "Yugao, you're not a failure… Be bold."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Ta Da! How did you guys like it? I just noticed that this isn't my usual writing style… so… tell me what you think of this new style of writing. I think I used too much onomatopoeia. Hmmmm…. Well, tell me if you support this fic or not. If I don't get enough support, I might decide to discontinue this fic. I usually wait for 10 reviews before I update, but seeing that this is an uncommon pairing, I'll wait for 5 reviews.

Ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed.

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Requiem for the Dead**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own this plot.

**Summary:** After Hayate's Death, Yugao is fueled by her morbid desire for vengeance. Unable to control this passion, Yugao is falling into a chasm of insanity, but one man will not let her fall. Can Kakashi help Yugao regain her pride as an ANBU as well as reclaim her life? YugaoXKakashi

**Author's Note**: Yay~ finally an update! :D I haven't written fanfiction in so LONG! So my excuses? 1. No time. 2. Lost interest. 3. WRITER'S BLOCK! But right after I saw the latest trailers for Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninjas Revolution 3…. I got excited XD I was so happy to see Yugao as a playable character that it got me giddy to write the next chapter! (Even though there will be crappy English dubbing… I don't care…I WANT THE GAME!! XD)

I've been thinking of renaming the ANBU to the names of the ANBU in the English Naruto game – Kagura and Towa. What do you guys think?

Anyways, thanks for supporting me! (I really never imagined I would get *10* reviews! Love you all 3)

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_

_Awakening…_

_Will you be there?_

_By my side? In the dark?_

_Come close to me_

_Stay with me…_

_For a while…_

Blinding bright white light – that was all that could be seen as Yugao walked along straight ahead.

'_Where am I?'_ she wondered. _'Another dream?'_

Nothing was in sight… just an eerie emptiness…

No sound…

No images…

No life…

"Is anyone here?" Yugao uttered hesitantly being aware that she was disturbing the silence but unsure how loud her voice would be projected.

An unexpected being suddenly appeared a little further ahead of Yugao. From a distance the person had brown hair and was wearing a navy blue bandana and a green vest. Yugao walked closer to the person.

As Yugao neared the new being, the person turned around and gave her a confused look. Dark etched lines could be seen under this man's eyes. Exhausted. Tired. Sick?

"What are you doing here Yugao-chan?" The man demanded. His voice was urgent and concerned.

Yugao was taken aback. For some odd reason… she felt she knew the face but she could not conjure up a name to match the face. Obviously this man knew who she was… but .. she couldn't recall where she knew him from or how…

"I'm not certain… Where are we? And … how do you know me?"

"You don't know who I am?" The man gave Yugao a sceptical glance as he stood up and grabbed her by the arm. "This is bad…If you don't know where we are or who I am, then that means you shouldn't be here. We have to get you out of here."

Suddenly the world around her shifted into what looked identical to the forbidden forest. The night sky was clear and the crescent moon shone down, seemingly exposing all the shadows. "Where are we going?" Yugao stammered.

"Away from the watchers." The man muttered as he pulled Yugao to his side and began dashing through the forest. "We need to find an exit. Pronto. They'll know you're here if you stay any longer… and who knows what they'll do to you"

"W-wha- " Yugao was about to ask the man to clarify but was cut short when he covered her mouth and signalled her to hush.

"They're here..." he mouthed.

Sniffing and mumbling could be heard from some unheard of growling language.

Yugao almost yelped when she heard the tired man's voice in her head. "Yugao. I am going to get you out of here. You have to head straight down the path until you find an old oak tree. Knock on it three times and walk in."

The violet haired kunoichi gave the man a confused look. "Just do as I say… and don't look back."

Yugao nodded curtly.

This was just getting way too warped.

She felt the man push her back and they both dashed in opposite directions. Yugao towards the oak tree. The man towards the growling noises.

Trees upon trees. Slithering noises. Cracking branches. Eerie caw-ing of birds. Yugao ignored all the distractions and continued to run. But she couldn't help but hear all the other noises from behind. Growling. Rumbling. Blood Curling screams. And cursing. Cursing. Cursing.

_BBBBLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWWDDDDDD!!!!!_

Yugao wanted to scream. What the hell was going on?!

The oak tree suddenly came in view. It was massive. It's roots were protruding out from the ground. Walking up hesitantly towards the tree, Yugao was bewildered by it, but also afraid to touch it.

The battle noises could be heard coming closer.

Yugao's heartbeat accelerated as the adrenaline rush kicked in.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

At first nothing seemed to happen. The battle from behind was edging closer and closer. Then an unexpected silence that was abruptly ended with a chant.

_Blood will seek blood._

_Revenge for the fallen._

_Victory for the living._

_Bleed the moon upon its flower._

_Blood for more blood._

_We the Kurodoku shall ensure it done!_

Yugao felt the goosebumps on her skin form as she instinctively jumped into the oak tree as it was the only exit left.

Darkness…

Blood…

Light…

A sudden warmth pooled into her body.

"Yugao!"

A familiar voice…

The said kunoichi's eyes flew open to capture the sight of 3 familiar faces. Tsuande, Tori, and Kakashi.

"Am I back?" Yugao asked weakly.

"We hope you are." Tsunade spoke sternly. "You were out cold for 3 days. Your brain functions were at a bare minimum that could only just keep you alive. What happened? Did you get the same dream?"

Yugao studied the three voices closely before she spoke. "No. I had … a different dream. With a similar themes."

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"There was a man. A forest. A crescent moon. An oak tree… and… a chant…" Yugao replied incoherently.

"A chant?" Kakashi looked worriedly at Yugao.

_Blood will seek blood._

_Revenge for the fallen._

_Victory for the living._

_Bleed the moon upon it's flower._

_Blood for more blood._

_We, the Kurodoku, shall ensure it done!_

"Kurodoku …" Kakashi muttered worriedly.

"Are they not dead?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Apparently they still haunt." Kakashi eyes lowered.

"Who are the Kurodoku?" Yugao looked at the three ninjas in confusion.

"Do you not remember Yugao?" Tsunade looked at the female ANBU. Yugao shook her head. "They were your targets for the last mission you were on with …Hayate. The Kurodoku clan – masters of poisons and illusions. Your team annihilated them."

"Who is Hayate?"

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Kakashi. "Tsunade, I think Yugao needs to take in some fresh air. Would it be plausible if we were to walk through the herbal garden?"

Tsunade gave Yugao a quick worried glance. "I think that would be very much appreciated."

Kakashi began untying the kunoichi from her constraints on the bed. "Let's go take a look outside. You haven't been out in a while."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I know…very short chapter. I wrote it on the way back to campus :S I'll promise to put up another update by the end of this month if not the beginning of other ^_^ (meaning… by Christmas :D)

Ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed. Please Review.

On a side note, if anyone would like to beta this story. I would very much appreciate it :) 


End file.
